


Merry Christmas Angel

by Layla Z (1D_Fan)



Series: Blended [4]
Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Blended family, Break ups and make ups, Got5 kids, JAEBUM AND JINYOUNG ARE DADS THE REST OF GOT7 ARE THEIR KIDS, Jinyoung is also a dad, M/M, OT7, Parenthood, alternative universe, babygot7, family au, jaebum is a dad, jjp, jjparents, kid got7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D_Fan/pseuds/Layla%20Z
Summary: Jinyoung had become accustomed to spending his weekend on the roof of the Im household with a bottle of strawberry soda, a family size bag of potato chips and a warm body. He got used to picking leaves out of his hair from when they fell off the trestle he climbed and plucking splinters from his palms. Getting so cold his hands went numb and being scolded by a perpetually crabby old woman.What Jinyoung wasn’t used to was being at the front door with two kids at his side and an overly expensive bottle of wine in his hands.OrJinyoung spends christmas eve with his ex and is pleasantly surprised with the outcome.





	Merry Christmas Angel

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read the other parts to get this one but it'd give the first part a little backstory.  
> Happy reading :)

Jinyoung had become accustomed to spending his weekend on the roof of the Im household with a bottle of strawberry soda, a family size bag of potato chips and a warm body. He got used to picking leaves out of his hair from when they fell off the trestle he climbed and plucking splinters from his palms. Getting so cold his hands went numb and being scolded by a perpetually crabby old woman.

 

What Jinyoung wasn’t used to was being at the front door with two kids at his side and an overly expensive bottle of wine in his hands.

 

“Did they get us presents too?” Jackson asked. He had been quietly picking at the wrapping paper of the boxes he held in his arms and the corners Jinyoung had carefully taped down were now sticking straight up and frayed at the edge.

 

Bambam perked up at the mention of presents his big eyes looking down to his own box.

 

“I don’t know we’ll have to wait and see.” Jinyoung answered.

 

He didn’t expect much from Jaebum other than a thanks or a pair of socks but it was the season of giving and Jinyoung wanted to set a good example for the kids,

 

It was always better to give than to receive.

 

He heard footsteps pounding the floor from the other side of the door and small voice ask, “Who is it?”

 

“Bambam.” The toddler called excitedly.

 

“What’s a Bambam?”

 

Before he could answer, the door was swung open and there was Jaebum in a long sleeve black sweater with his hair combed neatly off his face and the faintest smell of…cologne?

 

“Sorry about that. Come in, come in.” he stepped aside to allow the trio to enter.

 

Jinyoung hadn’t realized how cold it was outside until he felt his muscles relax with the warm interior of the house. There was a tree decorated in all sorts of candy canes, bells, and pictures. Underneath there were so many presents Jinyoung had to do a double take.

 

Bambam went to drop his gift next to an unwrapped remote control car and Jackson was right beside him in a second simply tossing his in the pile.

 

Instead of scolding them Jinyoung simply went to take off their coats, stuffing their gloves inside their hats then putting the whole bundle in the sleeves.

 

“Let me take those.” Jaebum took the roll from his arms going to hang them on the coat rack where a small boy was hiding behind a long puffer coat biting his nails. Jaebum dropped down to his level whispering something in his ear and the boy scurried off up the stairs mumbling a greeting when Jackson all but screamed hello at him.

 

Jinyoung went to set his present on the kitchen table then back into the living room where another little one had joined. If he didn’t know any better Jinyoung would have assumed it was Yugyeom with how tiny the five year old was but he knew the moment the kid looked up and he saw the mole under his eye that it was,

 

“Youngjae.”

 

The boy looked up quizzically then back down to the wrapping paper he was in the middle of destroying.

 

“He’s still having a hard time talking.” Jaebum explained placing the boy on his hip, “Come on buddy what do we say to new people?”

 

Youngjae hid his face in the crook of Jaebum’s neck.

 

“We say hi. Why don’t you say hi to Jinyoung?”

 

“Hi ‘nyoung.” He said, waving with a chubby hand.

 

Jinyoung smiled warmly, “Hi there Youngjae.”

 

Jaebum let him down and he stumbled back over to the tree sitting next to Bambam who had become obsessed with a Transformers action figure, repeatedly pushing the little ‘try me’ button.

 

“Have the doctors figured out what it was yet?” Jinyoung watched them play a moment longer before wandering over to the stove where a pot of beef stew was boiling.

 

Jaebum followed behind, “Nope. They were thinking autism but even that doesn’t fit one hundred percent.”

 

Youngjae had always been small. When he was younger he was just small for his age but the older he got it seemed like all the other kids grew while he remained frozen. Jinyoung had only seen him a handful of times but he only ever seemed to shrink as the months passed while his brothers continued to sprout.

 

“It’s fine though, as long as he’s happy.”

 

Jinyoung watched Jaebum get out a long wooden spoon, stirring the pot a few times before going to root around the spice cabinet. “What about you?”

 

“What about me?” he parroted.

 

“Don’t play dumb. How have you been?”

 

Jaebum bought out a small container of parsley flakes, sprinkling a nice amount over top, “You ask me this everyday.” He stirred once more then bought the spoon up for a taste.

 

“Sorry for caring.”

 

He dipped back in for another helping of broth, blowing on it a few times before holding it to Jinyoung’s lips. “I’m fine.”

 

Jinyoung slurped it up in one go, “Salt.”

 

“Thought so.”

 

“That’s good to hear.” Jinyoung felt his chest deflate and his hands unclench even though he didn’t remember balling them into fists. “And the kids?”

 

“No offense,” he threw in a pinch of salt, “but I did not invite you over here to talk about my problems.”

 

“I know…”

 

“Let’s just have a good time tonight.”

 

Jinyoung took another slurp nodding at both the quality of the stew and Jaebum’s comment, “Sounds good.”

 

Jaebum smiled for the first time in a while without the dark to distort his features, Jinyoung wanted to tease him or give him a poke to the cheek but at the same time he just wanted to savor the moment before it passed, he never knew when he might see those pink lips curved upward instead of down or set firmly in a line.

 

They talked about the play Jinyoung was working on and how stupid the new director was when he casted a forty five year old as a flirty teenager just because she bat her eyelashes and gave him the whole struggling performer spiel. Jinyoung was playing a simple part as a nosy next door neighbor which had Jaebum holding back a laugh at the irony, and Jinyoung giving him a smack on the shoulder.

 

Jackson walked in resting his head against Jinyoung and groaning. “Is it time to eat yet?”

 

“Be patient.”

 

He huffed watching Jaebum put rolls in the oven under an apple pie that was just starting to brown in the middle. “Jb, did you get us any presents?”

 

“Jackson.” Jinyoung scolded, glaring down at him.

 

“No, it’s fine.” He smiled once again and Jinyoung chose to admire the ceiling before he started thinking of things he shouldn’t have. “I got you guys a few things, and I got something extra special for your dad.”

 

Jinyoung’s head snapped back down and he caught the evil little smirk on Jaebum’s face before he was walking back into the living room to check on Mark who had returned soundlessly.

 

“What does that mean?” Jackson asked.

 

“It means don’t ask people if they bought you something. What did I tell you we were coming over here for?”

 

“To share in the giving nature of Christmas.” He mumbled.

 

“Exactly, so how about you give me a break and go play with Mark.”

 

Jackson brightened running into the eight year old like a wrecking ball. Jinyoung winced wondering if he had accidentally unleashed a monster but when Mark sat up he was smiling in a way that had his eyes crinkling and Jackson was asking him about skateboarding.

 

Bambam was joined by Yugyeom dressed in a cream colored sweater with rudolph on the front, his red nose made of a different material that stuck out slightly and Bambam kept poking it expecting something happen.

 

Jinyoung busied himself looking around the kitchen.

 

It had changed a lot since he’d last been inside. He and Jaebum were still in middle school in one of those rare after break up moments when they thought they could still be friends. It was hotter than it had any right to be and Jinyoung was chasing Jaebum around the house with a super soaker while his mother did dishes at the sink. Where there used to be a large table, there was a small circular one with only two chairs. The mat they used to wipe their feet off on was replaced by a small bookshelf, even the stove was a newer model and Jinyoung suddenly felt older than ever.

 

He went back into the livingroom to stop Jackson from showing Mark his scab that he proudly got trying to make a water slide out of the tarp they put over the car when it rained.

 

He yanked the sweater he was wearing back down over his stomach then tucked it messily into his khakis, “I don’t think Mark wants to see that.”

 

“Yeah he does, he just showed me his.”

 

Mark nodded, rolling up his sleeve to show off a bruise he got on his elbow.

 

Jinyoung grimaced, “That doesn’t hurt anymore does it?” the skin around the area was still varying shades of purple. Even though Mark shook his head, Jinyoung still had to stop his dad instincts to give it a kiss and say ‘all better’ from kicking in.

 

“Ouchie?” Youngjae asked looking up from a light up drum set.

 

It had only been a few minutes and Jinyoung could honestly say the kid was stealing his heart. He gave Youngjae a pat on the head watching him return to his drums, he didn’t seem to have a single rhythmic bone in his body but Jinyoung found the tune he created perfect nonetheless.

 

It wasn’t long after that the food was ready and Jinyoung was helping Mark plate while Jaebum and Jackson searched for a movie that would keep everyone’s attention. They settled on Toy Story because one could never go wrong with Pixar and Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom were instructed to take off their nice sweaters so they wouldn’t be ruined, leaving them in matching white t-shirts.

 

The three of them sat on the floor with the plates sat on towels because Jinyoung and Jaebum were both painfully aware of what tsunami awaited them if they happened to get so much as a drop of soup on Mrs.Im’s floor. Jackson and Mark had graduated to the couch. Mark since he was able to eat without making a mess, Jackson by default since he was seven and ‘practically an adult’ if you asked him.

 

Jinyoung sat on one end of the couch while Jaebum sat on the other with a roll of paper towels ready to spring into action if need be. Jinyoung trying his best to pay attention to the movie but for some reason his head was always drawn to the left and he noticed how the red was coming out of Jaebum’s hair. It was faded to a ruddy brown color and clinging to the ends for dear life in a way Jinyoung hadn’t noticed before.

 

He wondered if Jaebum would go through the trouble of dyeing it again.

 

“Buzz!” Youngjae called out, when the space ranger appeared on screen. He started clapping, knocking his sippy cup to the floor in the process. It was thankfully leakproof and Jinyoung relaxed against the couch cushions at the same time he felt Jaebum doing the same.

 

“I like Woody better.” Bambam said and Yugyeom nodded vigorously because,

 

“Me too. Dad got me Woody for Christmas.”

 

Bambam turned to Jinyoung with squinted eyes, “How come I didn’t get Woody for Christmas?”

 

“What did I say before we came here? I said to be what?”

 

“Be grateful.” Bambam mumbled.

 

“And that means what?”

 

“Be thankful for what I have.”

 

“That’s right.” Jinyoung leaned down to give him a kiss on his distended lip, scoping the toddler up to rest in his lap when his frown remained.

 

Yugyeom looked between Jinyoung and Jaebum unsure who he wanted to go to but the little inch forward was all it took for Jinyoung to pick him up as well and he was almost amazed with how perfectly the two fit in his lap. Mark passed over their cups and they leaned back into Jinyoung’s chest drinking happily while Jackson remained completely absorbed in the movie and for a while the only sounds were the occasional ting of spoon against bowl or Youngjae calling out something he found interesting which would’ve been annoying if it wasn’t Youngjae and his voice didn’t sound like what the sun felt like after sitting on the cold roof with Jaebum all night.

 

It felt strangely familiar, the seven of them all together like something Jinyoung hadn’t seen in a while.

 

Maybe it was when Jackson asked Mark to sit on his feet when it started to get chilly or Mark rolling his eyes in return and getting up to get the afghan rolled up in one of the drawers of the coffee table or Jackson snuggling up underneath it pulling Mark inside without taking no for an answer. It might’ve been when Youngjae crawled over to sit between Jaebum’s knees and Jinyoung felt their ankles brush, not at all wanting to pull away.

 

A strange feeling began to blossom in his chest.

* * *

 

It was an hour later when the movie ended and everyone was in some stage or another of sleep. Yugyeom and Bambam had curled up around each other in Jinyoung’s lap and were out before Buzz and Woody could escape pizza planet, Youngjae hadn’t made it much further and Jaebum had him resting in his own lap, Jackson and Mark held out the longest but the second all the toys had been rescued they were done for the night having leaned onto the respective parent’s shoulder.

 

“Think we can open p-“ Jaebum began.

 

“Don’t say the p word.” Jinyoung looked down at Jackson, his eyes were closed and his breath came out long and slow but he was certain the right two syllable word would turn him into a little Tasmanian devil, tearing through presents with little regard for who’d have to clean it all up.

 

Jaebum pressed his lip together to hold back a smile.

 

“I’m serious.” Jinyoung warned.

 

Jaebum shifted Youngjae into his arms, his tiny body seemed almost weightless as Jaebum gave him a few well placed pats on the back when he began to stir. “Why don’t you just stay here for the night?”

 

Jinyoung blinked owlishly and Jaebum bit his lip. A nervous tick Jinyoung hadn’t seen since they were in high school.

 

“I mean you don’t-you don’t have to. I just thought it’d be easier for you. My parents won’t be home until new year’s so…”

 

Jinyoung looked down at the children sleeping soundly in his lap, they reminded him of that one night in Jaebum’s room when they were in college when he first met Kunta and Odd. How the two of them had immediately claimed his lap the moment he sat down and Jaebum swore it was destiny.

 

“I’ll stay.” Jinyoung said when he saw the slump in Jaebum’s shoulders.

 

“You don’t mind Bambam sharing with Yugyeom?”

 

He pointed down to his lap, “What do you think?”

 

Jaebum smiled once again. “I’ll just put Youngjae down then I’ll help you carry them up.”

 

Jinyoung scoffed in mock offense. “I might not be Mr. Broad Shoulders but I think I can carry two kids at once.”

 

Jaebum looked into his eyes for the first time in a while, Jinyoung staring back because he would be damned if he let Jaebum win this one. He would have succeeded too if Mark didn’t mumble something in his sleep and Jinyoung didn’t break eye contact for just a second too long watching Mark as he adjusted so his arm was around Jackson’s shoulder.

 

“You sure about that?”

 

“Go away.” Jinyoung said through a muted laugh.

 

He heard the Christmas songs wafting in from outside.Saw the lights flashing in the window from the blow up Santa across the street. The people next door used to always play Jingle Bells on Christmas eve before an old couple moved in and Jinyoung didn’t hear much of anything. He would fall asleep on the phone with Jaebum those nights, sitting at his window with a flashlight in his hands reading one of the books his parents usually got him and Jaebum would listen until long after Jinyoung stopped making sense. It had been one of their many routines that Jinyoung found himself missing all of a sudden.

 

He was so caught up in his nostalgia Jinyoung didn’t notice Jaebum stealthily take both Yugyeom and Bambam upstairs at the same time but he did notice when Jaebum cleared his throat and smirked at him in the way Jinyoung had always hated because god did it make him weak.

 

“Alright you win. Want a medal?”

 

Jaebum looked down at his hands appearing to be struggling with something and Jinyoung briefly wondered if he’d gone just a bit too far with the teasing. “I’ll take Mark’s bed. You can have mine.”

 

“Will they be okay down here on the couch?” Jinyoung nodded to the sleeping children beside him.

 

“Positive.”

 

Jinyoung nodded once again then stood raising his arms high above his head with a yawn. He hadn’t realized how tired he’d gotten sitting down for so long, he spared Jaebum a look to see the older was staring right at him and they both averted their gazes quickly.

 

“If you feel like it,” Jaebum said, “We could go to the roof to watch the carolers.”

 

“Yes.” Jinyoung said eagerly.

 

Too eagerly in fact and he looked down at his feet.

 

Jaebum reached out a hand taking his without a second thought, almost as if it was one of the most natural things in the world. Which, in some ways, Jinyoung thought

 

It was.

 

They remained as quiet as possible all the way up the stairs. Jinyoung climbed out first then Jaebum shortly after and for a moment all was silent.

 

It was just the two of them sitting on a cold roof in December their warm breath turning the air misty in front of them. Jaebum looking up at the sky like he always did and Jinyoung trying not to shiver even though he could barely feel his fingers.

 

The streetlights were already on and the curbs that were formerly packed with cars had emptied, save for the little silver one parked on the side of the road with one tiny black tennis shoe and one even smaller red one hanging off the rearview mirror.

 

He noticed a small group of people walking up to a house a few doors down and gave Jaebum a nudge to get his attention. They waited for the owner of the home to answer the door, whispering something among themselves Jinyoung couldn't hear. When the door opened the group collectively breathed in then began creatively with ‘We wish you a merry Christmas’

 

It had always been one of Jinyoung's least favorite songs since his parents always made him sing it when his relatives came over except he couldn't help but mumble the words under his breath.

 

He heard Jaebum take a deep breath beside him the air around him seeming to vibrate when he spoke. “I want to say thanks.”

 

“For what?” Jinyoung half listened, the group was just a little off key and he made sure to correct it in his own rendition.

 

 _Good tidings we bring to you and your kin_  

 

“Because you deserve it.”

 

“Oh?” he heard shuffling breaking his attention to see Jaebum had leaned back into the bathroom to get something out of the medicine cabinet.

 

“I thought you’d like it.” He handed over a leather bound book with the fancy embossed lettering Jinyoung had always loved running his hands over.

 

It had gold outlined pages that held the distinctive old book smell Jinyoung remembered fondly. He felt a smile spreading across his cheeks. It was one of those old copies of Charles Dickens, the type you could only find on Ebay if you got there at just the right time when some idiot was selling off their grandparents stuff thinking it worth just a few extra bucks.

 

He held the book close to his chest, “Thank you…you didn’t have to do this.”

 

 _We wish you a merry Christmas_  

 

“Open it.”

 

Jinyoung squinted but with a frozen hand he flipped open the front cover to see words written in orange ink right underneath the author’s note.

 

He blinked slowly wondering if the words he thought he was seeing were really on the page, looking up at Jaebum who was already looking right back at him with his hands restlessly running through his hair.

 

“I know it’s sudden and all but, you’ve been around so much lately and we’ve both grown up a lot since last time so I thought maybe…maybe you’d be willing to give us…to give me-“

 

Jinyoung tossed the book to the side so it slid to the edge of the roof practically launching himself into Jaebum’s arms as he attached their equally cold lips.

 

“I take that as you want to get back together too?”

 

Jinyoung nodded with the same eagerness he had when agreeing to come up to the roof in the first place, only this time he didn't feel the least bit embarrassed. He leaned in for another kiss Jaebum's warm breath seemed to be just the right thing and his frozen fingers began to tingle with feeling, “But I swear if you do something stupid again I’ll kick your ass.”

 

They both knew it was an empty threat but Jaebum responded earnestly wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend’s waist, “Don’t count on it." He smiled into the kiss,

 

"Merry Christmas Angel.”

 

 

 

 _And a happy new year_  .

**Author's Note:**

> I've enrolled myself in an imaginary, 'how to write summaries that don't suck' class. 
> 
> So I'm in college now and have zero energy but I am done with not finishing stories so if I have to wake up at five a.m on a saturday just to edit I will.  
> I'm still working on the main story so update will be soon...ish. I kinda sorta spoiled you guys with updates every two weeks knowing I'm too much of a perfectionist to get anything up that fast and I've got a few pages of things I've started and not finished that I'm still sorting through because I'm focused on the quality updates and making sure I put out the best story possible for you guys.  
> This story came up because all I could think about was the color red and Jaebum being all nervous like it's a first date all over again. Also I was doing some JJP prequel writing and I couldn't resist dropping more bread crumbs. I swear when the whole universe I've created is finished everything will make sense. I have an entire notebook dedicated to the little details I've left in so everything has a reason and a story and a person behind it and I'm so excited to see it all come together.


End file.
